Jake Busey
Jake Busey (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''S.F.W.'' (1994) [Morrow Streeter]: Shot to death by kidnappers. (Thanks to ND) *''The Frighteners ''(1996) [Johnny Charles Bartlett]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair, some time before the story takes place; he appears as a ghost in the present day, and finally "dies" for good after his spirit (along with Dee Wallace Stone's) is sucked into the pit of Hell. *''Contact (1997)'' [Joseph]: Killed in an explosion when he detonates a bomb strapped to his waist, in order to kill Tom Skerritt and everyone working at the launch site. (Thanks to ND) *''Black Cat Run (1998)'' [Deputy Norm Babbitt]: Killed in an explosion when he drives a tanker truck into Peter Greene's vehicle (having been mortally wounded by Peter). (Thanks to Gary) *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) [Krug]: Shot repeatedly in the back with a shotgun, which causes him to open fire, sparking a fire fight in a shoot-out between Jon Voight's men and Tom Sizemore's mobsters. (Thanks to Michael and Gary) *''The Hitcher II: I've Been Waiting'' (2003) [Jack]: Killed in an explosion when Kari Wuhrer fires at a leaking tanker truck, igniting the fuel, while trying to shoot her. (Thanks to Gary and Stephen) *''Identity (2003)'' [Robert Maine]: Gets a baseball bat shoved down his throat (off-screen) by Bret Loehr while Jake is tied up in the hotel office. His body (actually a special-effects dummy) is shown afterwards when John Cusack and Ray Liotta discover him. (There is an additional twist to the movie, which I won't reveal.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''H.G. Wells' War of the Worlds'' (2005) [Lt. Samuelson]: Bludgeoned to death with a rock by C. Thomas Howell. (Thanks to ND and Stephen) *''Death Row'' (Haunted Prison) (2006) [Marco]: Burned to death when he falls into a pit of fire, while Scott Whyte tries to pull him up but loses his grip. He appears as a spirit later on. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Road House 2: Last Call'' (2006) [William Decarie a.k.a. Wild Bill]: Impaled on a symbolic wooden black pelican after being kicked out of a window by Johnathan Schaech at the end of a fight. *''Wristcutters: A Love Story'' (2006) [Brian]: Commits suicide (off-screen, exact method unclear) some time before his first appearance; he appears as a spirit in the afterlife for suicides. *''The Killing Jar'' (2010)The Killing Jar (2010)[Greene]: Shot in the head by Michael Madsen. *''Nazis at the Center of the Earth'' (2012) [Dr. Adrian Riestad]: Sacrifices himself (along with Marlene Okner) when Busey detonates a bomb to bring down the Nazi space ship. *''Paranormal Movie'' (2013) [Stepdad]: Dies of a heart attack from fright after seeing ghosts in his house. (Played for comic effect) *''Wicked Blood '''(Bad Blood) ''(2014) [Bobby Stinson]: Killed in an explosion when Abigail Breslin throws a grenade into Jake's car after gluing his hands to the steering wheel. *Most Likely to Die (2015)' [''Tarkin]: Garroted with a rope by either Chad Addison or John Doe (it's unclear who the murderer is), as Jake is watching Tatum Miranda changing out of her bikini. *''Arbor Demon'' (Enclosure) (2016) [Sean]: Impaled in the back of the head by antlers after Fiona Dourif pushes him onto them. *''Dead Again In Tombstone'' (2017) [Colonel Jackson Boomer]: Television Deaths *''Tales from the Crypt: Surprise Party'' (1994) [Frank]: Shot in the chest (through a pillow) by Adam Storke. He comes back as a zombie afterwards. (Thanks to Andrew) *''The Twilight Zone: Chosen'' (2002) [Vince Hanson]: Killed during a nuclear strike. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Charmed: Witchstock'' (2004) [Nigel]: Vanquished (by being turned into a mass of flowers) with a magic spell by Kara Zediker in 1967. (Thanks to David31) *''From Dusk Till Dawn: The Take'' (2014) [Professor Aiden Tannen]: Stabbed in the back by Madison Davenport and then stabbed in the chest with a sword by Jesse Garcia after a fight between Jake and Jesse, who saves Madison from been sacrificed by Jake. *''Justified: The Trash and the Snake'' (2015) [Lewis "The Wiz" Mago]: Accidentally blown up by explosives when he forgets that his cell phone is still on him while trying to detonate a vault as Walton Goggins and Jere Burns look on. *''Texas Rising: Fate and Fury'' (2015) [Samuel Wallace]: Executed by shooting, along with the other men of Goliad. His body is later shown with the other executed men when his brother (Robert Baker) and Jack Hays (Max Thieriot) find their bodies. (In real life, all the executed men of Goliad were cremated.) *''Ray Donovan: Bob the Builder (2017)'' [Acid Man]: Shot to death by Eddie Marsan. *''Mr. Robot: 401 Unauthorized (2019)'' [Freddie]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself to avoid capture from the dark army. His body is shown shoftly afterwards when Rami Malek runs to the scene. *''Stranger Things 3: Chapter 5: The Flayed'' (2019) [Bruce Lowe]: Bludgeoned by Natalia Dyer with a fire extinguisher while he was possessed by the Mind Flayer. His body later melts into a large living mass. *''Swamp Thing: Loose Ends'' (2019) [Shaw]: Face ripped open by a vine controlled by Derek Mears' powers. Video Game Deaths *''Spec Ops: The Line'' (2012) [Robert Darden a.k.a. The Radioman]: Shot twice in the chest and once in the head by Omid Abtahi, as Nolan North and Christopher Reid look on in shock. Notable connections Son of Gary Busey Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:American actors and actresses Category:1971 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Blondes Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes in video game Category:HBO Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Child Actors Category:Teen actors and actresses Category:Disney Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Death scenes by karma Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in James Mangold Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:War Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Charmed cast members Category:Psychological Stars Category:Justified Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Stranger Things Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Roel Reiné Movies Category:Predator Cast Members Category:The Closer Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:People who died in a Ray Donovan series Category:Ray Donovan Cast Members Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Netflix Stars Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by bodily melting Category:Mr. Robot Cast Members Category:Death scenes by face slicing Category:Why/Whodunit Stars Category:Deaths in Charmed Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees